


That Second Night.

by LadyIsabella



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Gay Relationship, Clothed Sex, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIsabella/pseuds/LadyIsabella
Summary: Ennis and Jack on the second night of their relationship!
Relationships: Alma Beers Del Mar/Ennis Del Mar (mentioned), Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	That Second Night.

**Author's Note:**

> My take on that second night Ennis and Jack share :) I am new this pairing and IN LOVE! There will be more of them I am sure! :D I welcome comments, good and bad, and kudos is always so lovely. Spurns me on. Love you all xoxo
> 
> (Ps. No Beta or anything so any mistakes are mine! And I am sorry...)

Ennis Del Mar sat on the log by the crackling fire, hunched over slightly, eyes glued to his boot as it scuffed through the carpet of pine needles and dirt. He was trying with all his might not to look towards the tent to his left, just out of his eyeline. They had eaten in silence and Jack had headed to the tent shortly after…casting a look back at Ennis with clear pain in his eyes.

Now…Ennis was alone, and he had no idea what to do for the best. He bit his lip and glanced sideway at the tent…through the just open gap he could see Jack was lying down, shirtless…He felt his mouth water a little and flushed, hastily locking his gaze on the flames before him.

Finally, he gave up. He had already sinned. He was doomed. What did another sin matter now? And…and besides that…he…wanted Jack. Felt a pull towards the man in the tent, as if there was a length of twine about his heart connected to Jack’s.

Ennis stood slowly and walked towards the tent, almost like a man condemned, which is how he felt. He swallowed and crouched down to duck inside, clutching his hat as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. He found Jack, as he had thought, shirtless, in his jeans, lying on his back though he sat up as soon as Ennis entered.

The two men seemed unsure for a time until Jack gently reached out and wrapped his hand about Ennis’s wrist, his thumb stroking the fire-warmed skin. He reached over and gently, but firmly, removed the hat the blonde carried and cast it to one side. He leant forward, slowly at first, as if to give Ennis time to refuse until there was hardly a fingerbreadth between their lips.

Ennis seemed unable to meet the man’s eyes for more than few seconds at a time but he did not shy away or make to run. He wanted to be here…he…he just wants sure what to do next.

After a second or so pause Jack leant forward fully and kissed Ennis gently. The other was hesitant, unsure, shy almost before he tentatively kissed back, wet lips leaving a soft trail between them. Both paused, breathing softly, drinking each other in.

Jack’s hand stroked Ennis’s cheek, “It’s alright…It’s alright…” he whispered, as if calming a skittish horse that might bolt at any moment.

Ennis gave a tiny, barely perceptible nod and closed his eyes briefly, leaning into the touch.

“It’s alright…” Jack repeated again, a smile creeping over his lips. He slowly started to lie back and, to his delight, Ennis came with him, the hand on his cheek merely resting rather than drawing him down by any force. Not that he would have anyway…if Ennis had not come, he would not have pushed the issue though it would have upset him greatly.

Jack lay down fully and kissed Ennis’s hair, stroking through the golden silky strands with his left hand while his right gripped his lover’s upper arm. He breathed in the smell of sweat, woodsmoke and rain like it was a drug and by god he was addicted already. “Mmm…” he let out a soft sound as Ennis, growing a little bolder though still with his eyes shut,

Ennis’s hand roamed over Jack’s bare chest, moving over the skin in a trancelike state, trying to commit it to memory perfectly in case this was the last time he had the chance. He turned his head and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Jack’s chest. He breathed in and out quickly, nearly gasping with the thrill of being close to the other man. He looked near to tears though, overwhelmed with it all.

_“It’s alright…”_

That comforting phrase rang in his head. Yes. It was alright…Jack was here.

Jack, sensing Ennis was more settled, gently shifted onto his side which by turn meant his lover was on his back, lying in the warm spot Jack had left. He kissed Ennis again, a little more passionately this time, lips moving gently and tenderly against each other. As he kissed he rolled further and lay down on top of Ennis, placing his full weight on him. Jack relished the feel of having Ennis pinned under him as they kissed. There was something desperate in the way it occurred…

One being scared yet keen…the other very keen yet cautious of moving too quickly.

Ennis let his head fall back and he stared up at Jack, eyes wide yet lust blown. “Jack…” he whispered, “We…”

Jack, sensing something coming he didn’t want to hear, leant down and captured him in a kiss once more, “It’s alright, Ennis…ain’t….ain’t nothing gon’ happen. Our business only…”

“But…” Ennis started, flushed with colour, “If…if someone saw…”

“Ain’t no one around to see! Only the horses…and they ain’t gon’ care!” Jack chuckled softly, fingers stroking over Ennis’s collarbone as it peeked out between his shirt collar.

“I…I ain’t…” Ennis said, biting his lip. “Alma and me…We’re…gon’ get married. I ain’t queer.”

Jack sighed and propped himself up on one hand by Ennis head. “I know. You ain’t queer. You said. I ain’t either…”

Ennis swallowed. “Then what is…”

“Hush…” Jack whispered, kissing him gently. “Don’t matter what it is. Just how we feel.”

At that the man under him swallowed and nodded then reached up shyly and ran his fingers through Jack’s inky black hair. He gave a gentle pull, encouraging Jack’s lips to meet his own, this time with far more confidence. “Mmm...J-Jack…”

The Rodeo-cowboy smirked against his lips and, knowing Ennis was distracted, reached down, and started to undo his own belt and fly, fumbling a little in his haste. His cock, that had been pressed hard to his underwear and zip sprang free, making him gasp softly. “Jesus…” He let out a soft laugh and stroked himself once, partly for relief and partly to see what Ennis would do when he noticed.

He wondered if the ranch-hand would bolt…After all, last night it was dark and nothing of much was seen by either of them. A lot was felt! But not seen.

Ennis pulled back at the laugh and flushed scarlet when he saw Jack’s exposed and erect cock. He swallowed and looked away quickly, dragging in a breath as he tried to calm the racing of his heart. He…he had such an urge to bolt. What had happened the night before had been fuelled by too much whisky and pent up energy…Now he was stone cold sober and…

Hard.

Ridiculously hard.

He swallowed again and slowly turned his gaze back to Jack and, with one nod, gave his assent to…whatever this was they had together. He wasn’t gonna fight it no more. He wanted Jack Twist like he’d never wanted anyone else. Alma…he liked her, sure, she was pretty and would make a good wife but…Jack…Jack was something else.

A force of Goddamn nature and he wanted to have him for his own while they could!

The two stared at one another for what seemed like an age, though really it was no more than ten seconds before they both snapped.

Ennis’s hand went to his belt and he tugged and wrenched it open, freeing his own straining cock that bounced upwards and collided with Jack’s, earning a moan from both men at the pleasure of touching.

Both leaned forward and crashed into one another, kissing with sloppy desperation. “Shirt…o-off!” Jack mumbled into the kiss, his fingers, clumsy with lust, going to work on the pale shirt Ennis wore. “Want to see you…” He made short work of the buttons and shoved the shirt open, mouth watering at the sight of all that tanned skin. “Shit…” Jack smirked and laid a hand over Ennis’s heart. “Beating like mine does…before the gates open at the Rodeo!”

The reply he got was to be tossed sideways and pinned on his back as Ennis rolled them, his hands capturing Jack’s and holding them above his head for a moment before he sat down. He had ideas clearly because suddenly Jack’s jeans and underpants were tugged down to his knees, exposing him fully.

Jack, never being shy, grinned, and put a hand behind his head, gesturing with the other. “See somethin’ you like, Ennis?”

Ennis groaned softly and nodded. He didn’t touch Jack; he couldn’t yet bring himself to do it…something in his mind held him back. That…that was…he swallowed. But he wanted to. If he was honest…he really did. Instead he ran a hand through his hair and pushed his down pants down a little further.

“I…” he faltered, unsure suddenly.

The cowboy under him laughed, “Ain’t nothing to it…done it already, ain’t you?” He took in the look on Ennis’s face then smiled, “Can do it this way…easy enough…” Jack opened his legs, as much as he could with Ennis kneeling there, and brought his knees up, leaving himself exposed.

“Jack-“ Ennis had started to say then stopped, eyes glued downwards. He blushed slightly and looked away quickly.

“You know what t’do, Ennis…” Jack coaxed softly. He reached up and wrapped a hand around Ennis’s hip, thumb stroking the skin. He pulled gently, egging Ennis on to come closer.

Ennis did as he hinted and shuffled closer on his knees. He, as he did last night, spat into his hand, and took hold of his straining cock, slicking it up clumsily while Jack watched with hooded, lust blown eyes. He came closer and lined himself up, blushing when his cockhead kissed Jack’s hole. He noted, with a bit of concern, that it looked red and painful…though Jack didn’t seem phased.

He resolved to ask…afterwards…

Jack was watching him, a smile playing across his lips. “Damn it, Ennis. I’m fit to burst and you’re looking at me like you’ve seen-“ he broke off into a gasp and groan as Ennis entered him, far more gently than last night’s hurried encounter but still enough to steal his breath away briefly. “God…Damn…” he groaned, eyes sliding shut.

All Ennis himself could do was watch, biting his lip to stop his own groans as his cock penetrated Jack’s tight, vice like heat. He gave a thrust of his hips, earning a grunt from Jack as their hips met. Ennis paused, gasping softly, shaking with pleasure and the shocking…strangeness of it all. But hell it was amazing!

“Jack…” he whispered, his hand cupping the man’s cheek. “I…You feel so good…I…”

“Come on…” Jack groaned, stubby fingernails leaving crescent marks in Ennis’s skin. Luckily the marks would be hidden by clothing. He moved his other hand and both gripped Ennis’s ass, pulling him as close as physically possible. “Mm…M-move, please.”

Ennis groaned at Jack’s touch. It seemed his skin was on fire. He let his head hang a little and drew back slowly before thrusting back in, loving the sounds that spilled from the man below him. He repeated the motion again, then another time, each time it was easier, smoother, yet each time it felt better and better.

Heat pooled in his belly, Jack’s groans and gasps, curses and whispers all he could hear. Was this what it was always like? This act that was only to be done with a wife…or so the preacher said…if it was always like this, why on earth did anyone do anything else?

“Jesus…” Jack groaned, arching his back as Ennis, without meaning to, struck home at that spot deep inside him. “Again, Ennis…do…do that again…Fuck…”

“Do…what?” Ennis gasped, quickening his pace as his blood caught fire with need and pleasure.

“Oh…Fuck, that…right there!”

Jack shuddered and writhed under him then came hard, spilling all over his stomach with a groan.

Ennis gasped as he felt Jack tighten like a vice around his cock. One thrust later he felt himself explode, pumping scalding come inside the moaning man beneath him. “Shit…Jack…” he stammered, unable to think for a few seconds.

“Well…I’ll be damned…” Jack said, laughing softly, his breath coming in starts. “Should’ve…done this…before now…”

Suddenly the whole situation just struck Ennis as ridiculous, in a wonderful way, but…silly nonetheless. He started to laugh, shaking with it and unable to stop for a good few second. When he finally managed it, all he said was, “Jack fucking Twist…I swear…”


End file.
